


A Single Thought

by JustAStoryInTheEnd



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, ultimate f l u f f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAStoryInTheEnd/pseuds/JustAStoryInTheEnd
Summary: Honestly speaking, it had been on his mind for a while now— about 6 months, 17 days and a few hours, give or take.He was in the middle of planning it, wondered about how he was going to do it. Should he be romantic about it, or was he supposed to be casual? Does he reserve a table for two at an upscale restaurant, or would you have preferred if he were you grab your hand and take you up into the skies? Flash mob? Intimate? In the dark? He had been thinking about it, but...





	A Single Thought

Honestly speaking, it had been on his mind for a while now— about 6 months, 17 days and a few hours, give or take.

He was in the middle of planning it, wondered about how he was going to do it. Should he be romantic about it, or was he supposed to be casual? Does he reserve a table for two at an upscale restaurant, or would you have preferred if he were you grab your hand and take you up into the skies? Flash mob? Intimate? In the dark? He had been thinking about it, but...

As he watched you dance around the kitchen with a wooden spoon in your hand, to which you had sung into as music made its way from your speakers in the living room, Gavin was far from being able to tear his eyes away from you. With all that you were, you had captivated him, and had always done so; from the days when you two were teenagers making their way through high school, to the most recent couple of years as a pair of adults just making their way through the days, there had always been something about you that he could not put a finger to. It could have been the way you brought yourself about, or how your smile always reached your eyes, or more so perhaps the fact that your merriment was quite contagious no matter the season… it could have been many things, but Gavin was never exactly able to pinpoint it to a single thing.

Whatever it was, it had him grinning on the stool before the kitchen island, chin perched on top of his knuckles as his gaze followed you from the stove, to the counter, to the sink, and back to the stove to lower the flame into that of a simmer. And just as the song came to an end, you went to stand beside him, the wooden spoon still being a makeshift mic. You sang for a few seconds more, and he returned nothing but a chuckle, turning his body to face you entirely. He then placed his hands on the curves of your waist, only to pull you into the space between his legs, close enough to have your chest against his with your arms winding around his neck.

The song came to an end.

You flashed him a smile, right before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Although as if that was enough for a man like Gavin, who had followed it with another, and another, and another, until you began to giggle against his lips. Encouraged by the starting sound of your laughter, he dropped the kisses onto the curvature of your neck and shoulder, even nuzzling into it, which had indeed earned him a full chortle.

“Gavin! Stop!” He heard you say, and he did, but not before stealing a couple more kisses for himself; the last one lingering as he drew back, only to see his reflection in the eyes that he had come to love.

Eyes that he had lost himself in numerous times, and would do so repeatedly until he was physically unable to.

“Penny for your thoughts?” You asked after a moment of complete equilibrium, silence being that of comfort.

What exactly had he been thinking?

Oh, yeah, that’s right.

“Nothing,” he started, “Just admiring how amazing you are.”

“Why, thank you. I take it that you liked my serenading to you?”

Another kiss, “Oh, definitely. You always were a songbird.” Innocent the comment could have been, had he not winked with that charming smile of his.

It had, to no surprise, earned him a slap against his chest.

“Gavin!”

He laughed, louder as he saw the way your cheeks flushed red with either shyness or embarrassment, maybe both. He had always thought that the colour suited you quite well, leading him to tease you with every chance he got. And even after being shouted at, smacked, or even walked away from, Gavin remained in the state of being on cloud nine, especially when all he had to do was take your hand into his and interlock your fingers together for him to be forgiven. It had worked for as long as he remembered, and had only hoped that it would continue to do so in consideration of what he wanted in life.

It was then when a soft smile graced his profile, gentle eyes staring at you with naught but adoration and certainty.

He knew that he was sure about a lot of things, though it was safe to say that he had never been so sure about anything until that moment.

“Have I lost you again?”

He shook his head, “No.”

“So why are you being quiet? You’re really making me feel like something’s on my face at this rate.”

The smile immediately grew to a grin as he chuckled, his unoccupied hand pushing a loose strand away from your face and behind your ear. “I was just thinking.”

“About how amazing I am?”

He didn’t respond to that and only brought the back of your hand to his lips. It was afterwards when he shook his head the second time as an answer.

“So about what?”

“You’re really curious about it, aren’t you?”

With a huff, you rolled your eyes as you pulled your hand out of his grasp. “Don’t tell me, then.” You said, diverting your attention back to the dinner on the stove.

You didn’t get that far from him, however, as he tugged you right back into his warmth with his arms around your waist. He then buried his face into the crook of your neck and remained there for a time, his chest swelling with the thought that had been running around his mind non-stop.

“Do you want me to tell you?” He asked against your skin, as casually as he could.

“Knowing you, you’re not going to tell me either way.”

He paused as he heard your words, tightening his hold around you.

He really did love you.

Loved you more than he thought he could.

He loved the way you brought yourself about, and how your smile always reached your eyes, and more so the fact that your merriment was quite contagious no matter the season. He loved how his feelings grew for you due to a lot of things; the things that made you, you. You were the single thing that made him whole, the single piece that filled in the space that he had ignored before. He loved you.

And he knew that he always will.

“I was just thinking about wanting to spend the rest of my life with you.”


End file.
